create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/The Big Finale (Fanfic)
Part 1 Mr. Fischbach's POV: We were doing auditions. Talia and Nera wrote a script. It was funny, cute and endearing. We began auditions. "Alright, scene 1. Hmm... Maggie, Circus Baby. Karina, Ballora. And Genny, Funtime Freddy." Mr. P directed. They got a copy of the script. Genny: We must wait! Surely, someone will-'' ''Karina: Freddy, think about it! A human hasn't come in years! Maggie: She's right, Freddy. Genny: *Sigh* Back to the Breaker Room... *Walks offstage* Maggie: *Sees a paper* "New technician..." "Name: Eggs Benedict". Ballora, things might be heading forwards after all. Mr. P applauded. We finished auditions. "The cast list will be posted tomorrow! Stay tuned!" Mr. P said. Part 2 Pandora's POV: The new mean girls make fun of me because I'm heterochromic. That means my eyes are different colours. Blue from my mom, grey from my dad. They also make fun of me for being "the baby of the Afton family". Hanson left 3 years ago. Talia understands what it's like to be different. She inherited our father's "minor mutation". The cast list was up. I walked over to it. "The lead role is a chick named "Circus Baby"." Rosemarie said. I read the cast list and gasped. "Me?" I asked out loud. Talia saw. "Good job, sis!" She said. I was nervous. "I-I'm only 8 years old!" I stuttered. "So? We didn't care about the age!" She said. Lanny looked angry. "You only got my role because you have red hair!" She said. I spoke up. "Maybe, this'll be good for me." Part 3 Pandora's POV: I looked at Rosemarie. We were at lunch. The cafeteria served pizza today. I was nervous. I shook like jelly. "Lanny is angry at me for getting "her" role." I said. "Don't bother with Lanny. She's jealous. Mr. Fischbach told me she only got Ballora because her hair colour." Rosemarie told me. "Alright... If you say so." I said, then finally started eating my pizza. I was nervous. What if Lanny were to sabotage me? Oh well, Jem and Trixie will watch her. Right, Trix?" She asked Trixie. Trixie had pizza sauce of her face. She wiped it off with her sleeve and nodded. She ended up a major tomboy. Part 4 Caleigh's POV: Everyone is staring at me! Every boy, that is. They keep complimenting that I got pretty. It's really freaking me out, no joke. My new boyfriend, Kenny, was pretty angered by the flirting. I've assured him I will not date anyone but him. I saw my sister with her friends. She looked nervous. "Panda, it's okay." Rosemarie said. "I hope so..." She responded. Part 5 Trixie's POV: People are pretty irritated that I ended up like me my sister, Jem. Lanny stated her disgust. "Sis, I was not raised to care about whats others say. Just to be myself." Lanny rolled her eyes. "You'd be lucky if anyone wanted to date you." She retorted. "So? Brady likes Mikito, unlike you, I know to suck it up, buttercup." I responded. She was angry. She left. I laughed slightly. A new boy, Fry, his real name is Yancy, but he likes Fry, methinks he has his eye on me. Whatever. Part 6 Pandora's POV: I was singing my song. The one song I sing alone. He's been waiting Abandoned and patient So long... A savage masked Ghost story from the past He roams... He said "Follow me" Follow, follow, follow Over 30 years ago When he took them Down below And tonight He walks again So step inside Enjoy the show! Follow me Then you'll see Follow, follow, follow, follow But the truth is Hard to swallow Follow me Then you'll see Follow, follow, follow, follow Follow me, see A nightmare in action Rosemarie was behind me. I saw her and squeaked. "Panda, you sound amazing!" She complimented. I felt my face heat up. "Rose, don't sneak up on me!" I yelled at her. "You sound beautiful!" She said. "Thanks... I guess." I said. I was really nervous. Part 7 Pandora's POV: We were at our first rehearsal. I was sweating bullets! "Scene 1, Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy and Ballora, onstage!" Mr. P ordered. I walked onto stage. A little while later, we finished rehearsing. I saw Bucky in the audience! He recently got braces, and good heavens, he looks cute. We all exited the stage. He ran up to me. "Hey, my bestest friend ever in the universe!" He said. I smiled. "Hey, Bucky." I said. He smiled, and I saw his braces and my face turned redder than a stoplight! "Bye!" He said, then left. I left in the other direction. Part 8 Clover's POV: I was walking around in the halls alone. 17 years old. Wowie. When I was 12, I was diagnosed with incurable insanity. But... It cured. I didn't know why, or how. All I really know... Is I'm sane. I was walking. I bumped into Kylie. "Hey, Kylie!" I said. "Hey, Clover." She responded. "So, you're graduating this year." She said. "Yep. I-I'm gonna miss you." I stammered. "Yanno, since I met ya, I've had a crush on you." I said. She looked confused. I hugged her. She gasped, and hugged back. I stopped. "Thank you... All those years ago... For helping me..." I said. "You're very welcome." She said. We walked off in the opposite directions. I had something that I had bought with all the money I saved up. I talked to myself. "Save it for another day..." Part 9 Genny's POV: Well, it was fun while it lasted. Mal graduated last year, so did Lily. The triplets are all 14, and Darvette is 13. I'm 17. Next year, I start college. From 5 years ago, from the incident with those girls, I'm still mutated from that. No one really minds, though. In fact, all that remains from those mutations lingers in Mr. McLoughlin and me. I overheard singing. I'm Borderline happy And I'm Borderline sad I'm Borderline good And I'm Borderline bad And I can't get rid of this singing fear You saw me out and my head gets clear I live my life in shackles But I'm Borderline free I used to be blind And I still can't see In a round and round Till you change your mind As long as nobody Breaks my sight The one singing sounded beautiful! I didn't want to interrupt her, though. I left. Part 10 Cherry Blossom's POV: Two years in college. The Dean called me to her office. "Mutagen School told me that the entire school is taking a field trip. They want you and a few others to chaperone." She said. "Can I?" I asked. "That's up to you." She informed me. "Where is the trip?" I asked. "The Middle District is going to Oberlin, Ohio." She told me. "I volunteer." I said. She nodded and dismissed me. Part 11 Cherry Blossom's POV: From colleges all over NYC, former Mutagen School students were chaperoning. The chaperones were myself, James, Malcolm, Frenzy, Jesse, Dove, Derek and Emerald. The field trip for the school was today. "As you know, there are 4 districts! 2 to each one!" The principal said. "The Pre-district: Eleria, Devan, Mallia, Bastille, Johnette, Ellis, David, Dahlia and Delilah. Emerald Wood and Jesse rennings will be your chaperones." He said. "Then, the Low District." He began. "Anna, Jaina, Brady, Mikito, Jacob, Isabella, Trixie, Rosemarie and Pandora. Frenzy Jones and James Mattson will be your chaperones." Frenzy looked happy. "Middle District. Bucky, Dakota, Olivia, Lily, Liam, Avery, Brandy, Nera, Ellen, Macie, Isaac, Pheme, Talim, Penny, Rhyme, Neci, Sora, Zachary, Ivory and Ben. Dove Rennings and Derek last name will be your chaperones." Dove looking unenthusiastic. "And, finally. The High District. Regina, Dixie, Darvette, Renee and her CAP, Violet, Destiny, Duce, Eric, Lucas, Desiree, Ryan, Elle Ray, Jonah, Ray, Brittany, Karina, Toby, Adele, Mindi, Eleusis, Maya, Yt'zoa, Melvin, Milo, Mason, Johannah, Aloha, Maggie, Elani, Ezra, Willary, River, Ruth, Lyla, Molly, Emmy, Cara, Terra, Meghan, Everett, Joey, Adam, Landon, Mike, Jem, Ace, Callie, Carly, Remy, Bindi, Dessa, Jayde, Charlie, Joseph, Levolt, Hazel, Henry, Carlos and Paris. Cherry Blossom Fitzgerald and Malcolm Johnson will be your chaperones." Part 12 Henry's POV: It's been fun. Next year, me, along with all the other 17 year olds, will graduate. Reece hugged me. "I'm gonna miss ya, Henry." She said. I smiled. "Sis, calm down. It may be college, but I'll still visit and I have to do packing." I said. She still looked sad. "I'll have basically no one to talk to!" She whined. "What about Sadey? She's ended up a major tomboy and Trixie's role model." I said. "Alright..." She said. We shared a sibling hug. Part 13 Pandora's POV: Oh goodness, I'm really starting to stress! People keep complimenting my singing. "How did they hear my singing?" I asked Rosemarie. She checked her phone. She gasped. "She didn't..." She muttered. Lanny posted me singing on the internet!! I felt utterly embarrassed. Lanny walked over to us. "I'm sure you'll drop out now." She said. I ran away. When I was alone, to calm myself, I sang. If you don't mind We would like to take a moment To invite you to an ongoing performance In a hall of tragedies to watch The Circus of the Dead Feel the spotlight fading We can't do this alone Need an audience So we can play out our roles Got a front row seat that's so close It's like you're part of the show I managed to calm myself entirely. Part 14 Sadey's POV: What Lanny did to Pandora? Not cool! I need coffee... I walked to my room and sang my solo. I've done some things in my life That you may think are crazy A little different ftom the rest I get my pleasure from the pain Got some ghosts who follow me You may think I'm crazy But in the night, I know I Feel alright I see spirits all around me As I try to understand What makes me do the things I do To everyone around me And I bet you never knew I could have regrets For all the things that Make you see red But all I see is purple instead That bit has some truth. I'm colorblind. I can see every color. Except red. It's true... I could have regrets for all the things that make you see red, but all I see is purple instead... Part 15 Trixie's POV: I overheard Pandora. She is good. Poor thing... Publicly humiliated by... MY sister! Oh, Lanny's gonna pay... I walked over to her. "Lavina Allison Jones!" I yelled at her. "Tryphena, we've been through this. Don't address me by my full name!" She yelled. I was angry. "Your video of Pandora better come done, or you will instead!" I said. "I'm so scared! Not!" She said. I inhaled and exhaled. Mr. Boher saw us fighting. "Ladies, you can work it out in detention, if you don't stop. I gave him the death stare. He walked away. I left. "You may have the spotlight now, but I've got bad news for you pal, it'll come crashing in the end." I said. I left. I handled that well. TBC Category:Blog posts